charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Nao Tomori
Nao Tomori (友利 奈緒, Tomori Nao) is one of the main characters of Charlotte. She is a first-year student and the Student Council president of Hoshinoumi Academy. Nao often uses her camcorder to record the power of ability users for proof and is a huge fan of ZHIEND, her older brother's favorite band. Appearance Nao is a young girl with long grey hair that occasionally appears pale blonde or white throughout the episodes. Her hair is tied in two tails with dark hair ties and has big blue eyes. She is often seen wearing her uniform which consists of a red blazer with a yellow bow tie, and a reddish-brown pleated skirt. Her school uniform also consists of gray knee-length socks with brown boots. Personality Nao, as part of the student council, is known to be a hardworking, smart, and capable girl; she is also narcissistic, self-righteous, short-tempered and a liar. Nao dislikes when other people fail to acknowledge her efforts. She is bold, straightforward and also loves eating food, especially roasted corn and meat, and she became a great influence on Yū's personality as she was the one who helped him out to recover from his severe depression brought by his younger sister Ayumi's death. Due to her past, she claims to not trust anyone but Shunsuke (who isn't named at that point) however as time passes she grows to trust both fellow council members, especially Yu though they still bicker, this trust grows to the point where she believes his claims of time travel and also entrust him with the protection of ability users willingly giving her ability to him. She is shown to be fond toward children such as Ayumi and Iori playing with them and visiting them whenever she can, she also blames herself for Ayumi's death showing which causes her to attempt to help Yu recover from his severe depression, she can be very harsh to some people she classifies as unforgivable and is even prone to assault them while using her ability this is shown in her first encounter with Yu at the river bank and again in the OVA when she confronted Honoka. Unlike most girls of her age, she is actually completely unconcerned with romance and is both surprised and somewhat put off by Yu's confession only for the two to bicker again, however despite this Nao is shown to have reciprocated Yu's feelings upon his return and is genuinely shocked and saddened at him being unable to remember her but still stays by his side and even cries tears of joy as she welcomes him home. In the final scene, she is shown with an energetic smile as she and her friends prepare to make new memories with each other. Background Nao and her older brother, Kazuki Tomori, were raised by their single mother, her father's fate is unknown. Her brother, who could make air vibrate to his will, was the lead singer and guitarist of a debuting band, after graduating from middle school, she was accepted to the magnet school of a National University, however, due to financial problems, her mother couldn't afford the expenses, so, she had both her children transferred to a boarding school which was secretly run by scientists researching ability wielders, the scientists who ran the school, acknowledged her older brother's supernatural power, and used him as an experimental subject, whenever Nao tried to find her brother, her "friends" who were enlisted by the laboratory would try and distract her and pull her away from the truth, when she met her brother a year later he was emotionally destroyed and had gone insane, she then ran away from the school, after that she swore to never trust others. Plot Nao first appears in I Think About Others along with Jōjirō, when she caught Yū Otosaka cheating by recording proof of his power in her camcorder. After a wild chase and brutal beating Yū. she reveals to Yū that some people are born with supernatural powers, but these powers disappear by adulthood. She offers that he and his younger sister, Ayumi, transfer to her boarding school, and Yū reluctantly agrees. The next day, she helps the siblings move into their new dorm. In Melody of Despair, it is revealed that she has an older brother who went mad after being experimented on. Along with Yū, she visits him in the hospital. She reveals that her mission with the Student Council members is to save other teenagers who possess powers so that they don't end up like her brother. In Love and Flame, she and her gang help Yusa Nishimori, a famous idol and convince her to join the student council. In Moment of Earnest, they convince a boy with telekinesis to stop using his ability after beating him in a baseball match. In The Sound You Heard Sometime, they come across a boy with the ability to fly who tries to break her camera with proof but is stopped by Yū. In Happiness You Did Not Notice, after discovering Ayumi's possibility to have an ability, Nao asks Yū to keep her away from school for a few days as it might be safer. But Ayumi sneaks out to the school where her ability is accidentally activated by a jealous classmate and she dies when the school building falls on her. When Yū runs away because of his depression at The End of the Exodus, Nao follows him with her invisibility. She then reveals herself just before Yū attempts to take drugs which she calls " the point of no return" and eventually treats him to one of Ayumi's written recipes due to which he promises to rejoin the student council. In Encounter, she thanks Yu who helps her brother Kazuki recognize her. In The World that is No Longer Here, Yū and Nao are taken by Kumagami to Shunsuke Otosaka, Yū's older brother about whose memories were erased. After Yū time travels to the past in Plunder, she and the gang help him save Ayumi from dying. In Charlotte, Nao was kidnapped by some foreigners along with Kumagami, when Yu goes to save them both he gets stabbed by another ability user making him use collapse in a reflex. As a result, the building with Nao, Yu, Kumagami and the kidnappers inside gets destroyed. When Shunsuke and his friends come to help they find Yu unconscious. Kumagai gets pierced by several metal rods while protecting Nao from the wreckage and dies in Shunsuke´s arms. In Promise, Yū confesses his feelings to Nao. She tells him she won't reciprocate until Yū has looted the abilities of everyone in the world, starting with her. At this time she also tells Yū that he has become someone that she can trust and rely on. Nao then becomes a normal human being after her power is looted by Yū. In Memories to Come, Nao is sitting in her room listening to Yu's MP3 player he gave her before departing on his journey to reap abilities from their wielders. After Yū is rescued by his brother and wakes up in the hospital, he finds that Nao is sitting at his bedside reading, but he has forgotten who Nao is. After seeing he has forgotten her, but that her handwritten flashcards are what allowed him to keep some form of sanity, Nao begins crying from happiness and introduces herself as his lover. Welcoming him back, she is grateful that he had never forgotten their promise. Ability Tomori can disappear from a person's field of vision. However, it shouldn't be confused with invisibility, as she is limited to one person of her choice at a time. After Promise, her ability is looted by Yu. Tomori invisible to Yuu.jpg|Nao invisible to Yū. Trivia * Nao is similar to Leila Malcal. Both resemble each other in terms of physical appearance and are leaders of their respective groups. * Her name, hairdo and hair color along with her eye color also heavily resembles another Nao from the game Mabinogi by Nexon/Devcat. * She can be seen in the Starbucks Coffee sign but it's changed as "Shooting Star Coffee" in the opening. * She also shares the same seiyuu of Hotaru Takegawa from Hotarubi no Mori e. * In episode 5, Nao was beaten up by a group of girls who wanted to avenge their two female friends named Rika and Yuriko, it is completely unknown what Nao did to those two girls. es: Nao Tomori fr: Nao Tomori Tomori, Nao Tomori, Nao Category:Hoshinoumi Academy